


I Love You Completely

by zelempa



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/pseuds/zelempa
Summary: Vid to "Stricken" by No Doubt





	I Love You Completely

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

  
  
[imeem](http://www.imeem.com/zelempa/video/dRXB8a21/zelempa_i_love_you_completely_ts_jimblair_tv_video/) | [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFVkVjPjPzM) | [Download](http://www.merples.com/vid/vids.shtml)


End file.
